A Leap Far, Far Away
by rimera
Summary: Crossover Quantum Leap/Star Wars. Join Sam Beckett as he leaps into the body of Anakin Skywalker. Can he change destiny to put right what once went wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Theorizing that one could time travel within his own lifetime, Dr. Sam Beckett stepped into the Quantum Leap accelerator… and vanished. He awoke to find himself trapped in the past, facing mirror images that were not his own, and driven by an unknown force to change history for the better. His only guide on this journey is Al, an observer from his own time, who appears in the form of a hologram that only Sam can see and hear. And so Dr. Beckett finds himself leaping from life to life, striving to put right what once went wrong, and hoping each time that his next leap will be the leap home.

_It was like taking a bath in light... then having your eyes adjust to the darkness..._

"Good, Anakin, good!" a voice said from his left. Before him, an older man knelt, eyes widened, two lines of light criss-crossed before his neck. The smell of burnt flesh permeated the air.

These were the first things Sam noticed as he leaped. The next things were a jumble as the voice beside him spoke again. "Kill him," the voice said maliciously, and Sam's eyes turned to see the voice belonging to a man in maroon and black robes, sitting in a chair closeby. "Kill him now," the seated man said, with an air of authority.

It was then that Sam realized his arms were held out… that he was holding something. Two metal tubes, from which emanated the two rays of light poised just before the older man's neck. The two rays of light that had the man before him sweating profusely… that were the cause of the smell of cauterized flesh, from the look of where the supine man's hands used to be.

Laser beams. He was holding laser beams. "What…" he muttered, only barely coherent as he tried to get his bearings, holding his hands completely still...

"Do it!" the voice to his left snapped, and the kneeling man gazed up at him with wide, pleading eyes.

"Oh, boy," Sam muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, my dear Quantum Leap fans, I'm back! Now, we all know that, much like the Wonder Years, Quantum Leap was narrated by the main character, Sam. So, in this, (and future chapters), the first bit (the italicized part) will be from Sam's point of view, but the rest will read like a third person story. Wish me luck!**

_Now, Al has compared my brain to a piece of swiss cheese, in all, holding together, despite the large holes in my memory. But even with all the holes, I was still surprised the complete lack of familiarity this situation gave me. The only thing I could think of was that I was an actor, on a set somewhere, and I had forgotten my line._

_But that didn't explain why it smelled like burning flesh. Or the desperation in the eyes of the man kneeling in front of me._

_Or the growing sense of dread in the pit of my stomach._

Eyes widening, Sam gingerly stepped back, the two lasers disappearing once he relaxed his fingers on the metal tubes. Hands shaking, he dropped them, his eyes darting from one man to the other, then to possible escape routes. If this was a set, it certainly was a very detailed one... he could see no cameras anywhere. "What...." He wasn't even sure what he was about to say. Because, just then, his eyes fell on a body, under a what looked like a giant scaffold or railing.

An earthquake? But then why had he been about to kill someone?

His eyes returned to the two men, one still sitting in the chair, struggling against something on his wrists... restraints? And the other had stood up, and was now glaring daggers into him. "You wanted me killed," he said, his voice laced with poison. His hands were gone, Sam could see one of them on the floor, and almost lost his lunch because of it. If he'd even had lunch, he couldn't remember. But the man with no hands seemed much less defenseless now...

And, slowly, somehow, one of the metal tubes began to float into the air...

"Anakin!" the man in the chair cried out, his voice desperate. Sam couldn't figure out what was going on; mesmerized by the floating tube, he took a step forward...

And the tube turned towards him, the laser igniting. With a cry, he jumped to the right, just as the tube lunged through the space in which he had just been standing.

After that, time seemed to slow down considerably. A slight rattle as the other tube began to rise into the air. The slow exhalation as his body began to move like water. His gloved hand grabbing the laser tube from mid-air, the pivot of his foot as he spun around... the ease with which the laser cut right through the torso of the man with no hands...

And then everything went black and fuzzy, and Sam decided he was in hell, just before all the contents of his stomach spilled onto the floor.


End file.
